


Chocolate pancakes

by Draffinglapel



Series: Helltaker fun [1]
Category: Helltaker (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draffinglapel/pseuds/Draffinglapel
Summary: Lucifer distracts Helltaker from cooking pancakes
Series: Helltaker fun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118522
Kudos: 5





	Chocolate pancakes

Chocolate Pancakes

A small sizzle.  
Then a pouring noise.  
Followed by an even bigger sizzle.  
Some shuffling.  
Then slowly and surely, with growing intensity, the dark rich scent of chocolate.  
Lucifer rolled over onto her back, shifting under the weight of the heavy blanket. She disliked the nights and winters of this world. They got so cold and rainy. She didn’t want to get up in the mornings on any day, and for the past two days had barely been awake, much less left the comfort of her blankets. And she hadn’t wanted to until now. It must be sometime in the morning, she guessed around nine. Another heavy waft of the chocolaty smell hit her, reminding her why she woke up.  
It was Saturday morning, and as usual, Helltaker was in the process of making his delicious chocolate pancakes. She slowly poked her head over the bead, locating her slippers, then sliding one graceful arm out and moved them over to the side of the bed. She turned around, and sat up, wrapping the blanket around herself. One small foot slowly slid over the edge, quickly followed by another. Both found the soft slippers quickly, daintily slipping in, grateful for the warmth. Her bare legs shivered, tensing up in protest at the sudden change in temperature. She stood up off the edge, taking a second to adjust as stars appeared before her eyes and she lost her sense of balance. Quickly sitting down back on the bed edge, she took a moment to catch her breath. She swished the blanket back, and stood back up, this time slowly. When she had stood all the way up and had reassured herself of her stability, she quickly readjusted the blanket to shield her nude form from the cold. Lucifer slowly shuffled over to her closet opening it up, recoiling slightly at the ice cold touch of the metal handle. Reaching inside she got her thick nightgown. Quickly she slipped in, standing there still till it warmed up to a comfortable temperature. She made her way back to her bed and left the blanket there, now in nothing more than her nightgown. She made her way to the kitchen following the delicious smell that had hijacked her senses.  
As Lucifer stepped into the kitchen she immediately put on her apron, deftly sliding it on from its resting space on the door. Turning she looked at Helltaker, his wide frame over the oven, flipping pancakes and deftly pouring batter, seemingly in his usual laidback manner. Though she could sense that he was still shook from something that had happened before she woke up.  
“What’s up”  
“Pancakes”, he said, flipping one almost all the way up to the ceiling, confidently catching it back in the pan with a loud thump. She giggled, both at his joke and the delighted grin on his face from pulling off the timing on that joke.   
“What can I do to help” she asked him  
“Sit down and enjoy the first batch”, the answer handed to her in the form of a plate of pancakes more stacked than her chest. Taking off her aprons, she sat down at the large dining table, setting the plate infant of her and started to dig in. They were delicious as usual, the chocolate being not too thick, and yet not runny so that it didn’t get everywhere. The pancakes were thinn, but had enough integrity to safely hold the pancakes without stress. She noticed Pandemonica leaving living room, with a hot cup of coffee as always. And yet that terrible sadistic light in her eyes was dull, definitely there, but less fierce, less energy behind it, as if it had somehow been quenched. Realizing what this meant, she looked over at the Helltaker at the stove, inspecting him carefully. His mannerisms confirmed her suspicions. She continued to eat and caught herself looking more and more in his direction, noticing every little detail. The more she looked at him, the more she made her mind up. She wanted a different type of pancake, with a different type of stuffing.   
Helltaker noticed a quick movement in the corner of his eye, and looked down in front of him between him and the stove. There to his surprise, knelt Lucifer. Well, not really a surprise. This happened often after she had that large of a serving of pancakes. The front of the robe loosened to reveal a tantalizing amount of her chest, and a telling look was on her face. He moved a bit closer, not planning to stop making pancakes, as there were hungry demons to be fed. Her head disappeared beneath his apron, and he felt his belt buckle be undone. His pants slid down and his member was freed. She took him into her mouth, and slid his tip around as his shaft fully hardened. He tried to concentrate on the pancakes, on making sure that he poured the right amount of batter in, keeping track of when to flip them, but Lucifer knew what she was doing. She swirled her tongue around the tip, covering all areas. She moved one of her hands to his shaft, but he winced when she went for his scrotum. Damn you Pandemonica. He then felt her hand again, very gently, brush around at the base of his shaft, getting him used to the proximity while getting closer the whole time. Her other hand and mouth were busy as well, her hand leaving it be as she proceeded to take him deeper into her mouth. He flipped pancakes onto a dish and reached for the warmed up chocolate just as Lucifer not only gently closed her hands around his balls, but also took his full length into her throat. He missed, and gave a sharp yelp as his hand touched the side of the pan, burning his finger. He stuck it in his mouth, noting the resemblance of what they were doing, as Lucifer made some small gagging noises underneath the apron. He composed himself and reached for the pot again, picking it up and expertly pouring a quick dash of chocolate onto all the pancakes, then spreading them, and quickly rolling them up after he was done, having to stop every now and then to let a small shudder of pleasure wash over him.  
He reached down and slowly pushed her to the side, following her, so that she didn’t have to stop her service. He opened the very slightly heated oven and put in the pile of pancakes for storage. He was about to start on the next batch when Lucifer removed herself from him, and, as she had been loosening his apron, slid under and stood up, pressed against his body by the apron. He looked down, as short as she was, and the closeness left him no room to bend down. Instead he slipped his hand under his apron and lifted her up, reaching underneath her robe and apron and lifting her up to meet his face for a quick kiss, and then kept lifting, so that he could access her chest. He wrapped on arm underneath her, supporting her fully on it, while his other started to explore her nether regions. He moved his mouth to one of her buds, suckling on them, and giving them the slightest pinch, each and every movement getting a reaction out of her body, as it shook in pleasure. He felt her back, the silk soft skin brushing lightly against his fingertips, as his fingers took a break from pleasuring her. He switched the hands he was holding her with, moving the now free one over her behind and back down to her apex, re-entering her.   
His finger probed deeper in her slit. She wrapped her arms around his head shoving his face between her hills. As his thrusts became faster and more furious she locked her legs around him his back, constricting around him tighter and tighter. Helltaker increased his pace, and she had to stifle her moans on his shoulder as she was nearing her release. He kept pushing her, driving her to new heights of pleasure, and suddenly, was thrown over the edge. Wave upon wave came crashing down on her. She shuddered and bucked, still restrained by his hand and the apron.   
Slowly he let her slide down, dropping her down to the floor. Still shaking, she got her robe, and elegantly retired to the bathroom. He noticed she had broken a sweat, but then immediately was thrown back to reality by the chocolate on the stove overheating.


End file.
